


A.L.

by slightlyfanfiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyfanfiction/pseuds/slightlyfanfiction
Summary: Alec Lightwood singer trying to go through life without actually being Alec.





	

The most hypnotic voice of 2016, who is the person behind this voice and why doesn't he want to be known?  
By Simon Lewis  
Not many people know the person under the mask but I am one of the lucky ones. A.L or Al is a very strong willed, hardworking person I have ever met. I call him his interview voice his batman voice, however, Al is a very soft spoken, shy person who doesn't want his life to become a media circus.  
Al is a serious genius. I think he may be a serious contender to Justin Bieber with his talents and looks, however, Al does not want any part of the fame game. He wants his work to speak for itself.  
In his first music video called "Not That Person Anymore", Al used this video to share some insight into his early life. The theme of the music video had a strong a message of seeking approval and never getting any, Al has told me that he based this music video on real events and the ending of the music video is based on the fact he was kicked out. He said that "realized that seeking approval is not what anyone should do, we should demand it" and boy has he done this.  
I hope one day some day you all will be able to see the real Al because if you knew him you would be in awe as well. Al is probably the best person I know. Instead of pocketing the profits of his album he gave it to charity that he has been supporting his left his home.  
To Al, the kindest and generous gentleman I know. I love that I know you, thank you for being an amazing friend and all around great guy. 

 

\-----------  
Alec Lightwood was kicked out of his home when he came out to parents. He tried to say goodbye to his siblings but his brother Jace and sister Isabelle were not home when he left, however, he did say goodbye to Max.  
Alec is lucky that he can periodical see his sibling in some form of the tabloids. Alec likes knowing they are okay. Alec has one friend that knows who he is and that is Simon Lewis. Simon is dating a guy named Raphael who helps Alec run his business and schedule. Then Alec is friendly toward Simon best friend Clary Fray, he is a fan of her work and how she presents/ represents herself. Clary is an upcoming actress. 

Magnus... the love of Alec's life. Alec doesn't know how to unscrew up things between him and Magnus. It almost hurt saying his name. Alec always feels the tension when someone brings up the subject of Magnus. Magnus owns one of the largest fashion empires ever. Magnus just named his two new faces of his new line; Clary Fray and his sister Isabella Lightwood. 

Izzy has made a name for herself in the fashion industry and Jace is one of the most famous actors. Max would make some appearance in Izzy and Jace's Instagram and Alec worries about all of them. Alec feels bad for Simon because since Simon knows him he is consistently called, followed, messaged on social media for any hints of who Al is.  
Raphael had created AL social media account to keep people interested. 

One time on social media, some awful reporter and magazine started coming after Little Max Lightwood and Alec wasn't having it. On his twitter, he writes "People that attack a 12-year-old should be ashamed of themselves and don't deserve their jobs." And continued by saying "@Max_Lightwood I don't understand why people feel like it's okay to pick on someone half their age but I got your back."  
Max replied by saying, "@ALmusic Huge fan thanks for the support." Another time someone came after Clary for dating a woman. "@ClaryBearFray nothing wrong with dating someone that has the same gender as you. Love you, Bear." Clary replied by saying "Thanks, Al. Love you, Ally Cat." Many cheered Al for standing up people on Twitter others question his motives. 

For Al's second video, he let his fans choose which the song they wanted to see. The song they picked Alec had written after he and Magnus broken up. He called the song "It Will Always Be You", this song is one of Alec's hardest to sing because it makes him cry. The music video showed a couple that was happy than progressively got worse and how it affected him. You hardly see Alec in any of the photo of him and Magnus out but in the video you see Alec on a stool with a guitar, wearing brown eye contacts and lighter hair, he looked like didn't sleep. Alec only filmed his part of the music, however, he did give a live cover of the song for the music because in the song he sang the song with such raw emotion that he didn't want to ruin the song and vibe of the song. 

One day after Clary finished practicing for her runway debut Izzy invited her back to her family house. Isabelle and Clary had become very good friends. Clary had even met both Jace and Max. She even brought Simon over to the house. Max and Simon hit it off. Max would always bring up Al because he thought Al was great and some sort of a superhero. This time Clary saw a photo.  
"Who's that?"  
"That's Alec. Our oldest brother. We found out he died by some flute accident a couple years ago. We don't like bringing it up because we find it heartbreaking to talk about."  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Clary quickly took a picture and after leaving the Lightwood house. She went to Al's.  
Alec had both Simon and Raphael over.  
"AL!"  
"Yeah."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Tell you? What?"  
"That you are the oldest son of Robert Lightwood."  
"What do you mean?" Raphael said.  
"Look at this picture. That is clearly Al."  
"Simon look at this." Raphael called.  
Alec took a deep breath. "Yes, I am Alec Lightwood."  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I didn't tell anyone because I don't want to people to know that I was the son that Robert didn't want."  
"Alec your siblings deserve to know."  
"Why? I sent them presents, cards, postcards, etc. and I never received anything in return. I lost everything when I left. I didn't even tell Magnus. That's why he left. Okay, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

After this fight, Alec retreated further from the spotlight. Simon and Raphael had enough of self-hating Alec, they came up with a plan. Raphael asked Magnus if Al could sing in his fashion show. Raphael could see the sad eyes Magnus was giving him but Magnus caved and said okay. 

Raphael knew that Alec was written more because that's what he did when he was upset. Raphael told Al that he was performing at Magnus's show. Alec is very nervous for the performance and did want to do it. 

Alec and Clary made up a week ago. Clary had told Alec that his siblings that they thought he was dead. Alec knew where his family lived but he decided to go to the place where they worked instead because it would be less likely to see any of his siblings or paparazzi.   
He marched in unexpected meetings between his father and mother.  
"You told them I was dead!"  
"Alec, honey!"  
"Cut the crap, my siblings think I'm dead and I want to know why."  
"Because you are dead to me." said Robert harshly.  
When Alec heard he rushed out passed a lot of people. I went to his happy place. It's a small place near the Brooklyn Bridge. Alec stayed there until Simon and Clary came to find.  
"Al, what happened?" Simon asked.  
"I shouldn't have seen him. Why did see him?"  
"Who Alec?"  
"Robert."  
"Come on, Al. Let's get you home."  
"Where's home? Because it certainly not here. Not anymore."  
"Alec, please."  
"I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't have a destination but I'm going. I can't feel like this every day."  
"Alec."  
"I'm not that person anymore."  
"What about Izzy, Max, and Jace?"  
"As far as they are concerned I'm dead. There is no point and hoping they want a relationship."  
"What about us, Al?"  
"We are your family."  
"I'm sorry."  
When Al got home, he cried for his family and friends but mostly for himself. If Magnus was here, he would've known what to say. 

Alec wrote notes to everyone including Magnus. When Clary read hers she cried for two days. When Raphael and Simon read theirs they were so sad and depressed.  
Clary showed up to runaway practice with a messy bun, no makeup, and red eyes. Raphael and Simon followed her in with their head cast down. Magnus saw them first.  
"What's going on?"  
"Al won't be playing the fashion show."  
"Is he sick or something?"  
"No, he's gone."  
"What do you mean? Is he.....?"  
"No, he's not dead. He left. He doesn't think anyone would care if he disappeared."  
"What do you mean?"  
"A week ago, he went to see his father."  
"His father, why? His father hates him."  
"Apparently Al didn't know the extent of the hatred."  
"We are going to go. I'm sorry Magnus. See you later, Doll." With this said both Simon and Raphael left. 

It has been six months of radio silence from Alec. Simon, Raphael, and Clary continued to say nothing to the paparazzi about the extent of why A.L. left the spotlight.

Magnus, Clary, and Izzy are still working on the same fashion show. Clary could tell that Magnus was not his bubbly, charming self. He was playing a role but Simon, Raphael, and Clary could all tell he was worried about Alec. 

Clary couldn't stop herself from trying to call or text Alec. Both Simon and Raphael call him at least three times a week. Alec would let his phone ring and ring but never pick up. He has left New York. He is just trying to his head down and try to move past the whole in his heart, however, Alec couldn't stop himself from looking up Magnus photos. Alec could see that Magnus was definitely not himself. Alec realized then and there that he was also hurting Magnus. Alec made a promise to himself to never hurt Magnus again. 

Alec decided to call Luke Garroway, Clara's Stepfather. Alec decided that he didn't want to hide anymore and he was done feeling sorry for himself. Luke is going to help Alec sneak into the fashion and get him a mic. Luke has known who Alec is the whole time because Luke used to work with his father Robert. 

Alec decided to come back with a bang because why not and he will be his new song "Little Things" which he wrote about Magnus. The day of the Fashion Show, Alec is nervous. He hasn't really been singing recently. Alec decided to sing after the Fashion Show. Alec created a slide show to run while he sings "Little Things". Alec heard the final show ending. Alec was hidden under the stage. The floor popping up startled everyone.

"Hi, my name is Alec Lightwood or AL more commonly known and I think it's about damn time that people know who I am. I know you are all wondering where I have been. I haven't been far. You are like who's Alec Lightwood. Well I'm the eldest of the Lightwood sibling and the man who is in love one Magnus Bane. Now I know that Magnus is probably hiding somewhere backstage freaking out but this one for."

Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind, it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me...

I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh it's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
It's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh

I've just let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you  
Oh it's you  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
It's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things

"Thank you." Alec said. 

After Alec finished the song Clary, Simon, and Raphael rushed the stage. Clary buried her head into Alec's neck. Simon was on the other side. Raphael stood close to Simon and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Alec, Clary, Raphael, and Simon walked backstage.  
"ALEC!" Before Alec could see who it was. He was being attacked by kisses.  
"Hi, Mags."  
"Do you know how worried I was?"  
"Sorry Mags."  
"All is forgiven. I loved the song by the way."  
"I was hoping you would." 

Isabella, Jace, and Max were waiting for their turn with their brother. Alec looked the same but he looked much happier. Alec turned with a smile. Max was the first one that ran to him and gives him a hug.  
"Hi, Maxxy."  
"Hi, Alec."  
Izzy swiftly followed Max. Throwing herself towards her oldest brother. Jace followed Isabelle. Everyone went to lunch at Taki's. Alec and Magnus are happier. Raphael and Simon are relaxed. Max and Izzy are overjoyed with Alec being back. Jace is very excited to learn more about the new Alec. 

Two months later, not much had changed well except maybe cats. Church and Chairman Meow are the newest addition to Alec and Magnus's house. Simon and Raphael are now happily engaged. Izzy is happily dating Lydia. Jace is dating Clary. Max is an upcoming YouTube star that gets all the scoop about his siblings. Alec and Magnus couldn't be more happy with their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you so much for reading. I hope you like it.


End file.
